Nuestro destino es estar juntos
by OtherCrazyMore
Summary: No sabia que detrás de esa mascara moteada se encontraba ella, la chica que antes me sonreía amablemente y me quería cuando fue que cambio tanto...tal vez fue cuando yo estúpidamente la rechaze...rompiéndole el corazón por completo. Solo espero poder hacer que me perdone algún dia... (Adrianette y LadyNoir en su mayoría, un poco de Marichat y Ladrien).


**-Diálogos-**

 **°°°Lugares°°°**

 _ **Pensamientos**_

 _ **Hola chicos yo soy Paola**_

 _ **Y yo Ángela**_

 _ **La dos somos primas y les traemos una pequeña historia de MLB esperemos que les guste**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_

• _ **Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera hubiéramos hecho a Marinette y a Adrien menos ciegos**_ _ **) •**_

• _ **La trama de este fic nos pertenece por favor no la copien no al Plagio•**_

• _ **Esta historia está hecha solo con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro•**_

 _ **MUY BIEN COMENZAMOS**_

 **Capítulo 1: El dolor en nuestros corazones**

 **By: OtherCrazyMore**

✴POV de Marinette✴

Vamos tu puedes Marinette solo ve y dile es tiempo de que lo hagas, me dije mentalmente pues hoy era el día al fin le diría mis sentimientos a mi amor secreto Adrien Agreste, pero siendo sincera ya no me importa tanto su respuesta como hace un año solo quiero que sepa cuáles son mis sentimientos así el, aunque…me sentiría un poco mal al saber que no soy correspondida a pesar de los esfuerzos que hice para llegar a ser algo más que un simple amiga y compañera de clases , suspire tratando de alejar mi ansiedad y finalmente me acerque a él jalando un poco su camisa para llamar su atención

-A…Adrien-dije con una voz temblorosa y nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón latía a mil por hora debido al nerviosismo que me consumía en esos instantes-pode-podemos ha-hablar un momento… a solas-dije con mi típico tartamudeo

-claro Marinette-dijo con un sonrisa ¡Rayos! Ahora estoy más nerviosa que hace unos momentos

✴Fin del POV de Marinette✴

✴POV de Adrien✴

Ambos nos dirigimos a un lugar algo alejado de los demás me pregunto que será lo que me quiere decir Marinette pronto llegamos a un salón vacío, instantáneamente me puse nervioso sin duda la cercanía de Marinette me alteraba un poco, pero tenía que admitirlo Mari era hermosa no solo por dentro si no por fuera también, su figura delgada y curvilínea atraía la atención la atención de varios chicos pero ella era tan inocente como para notarlo, aparte tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como zafiros y su cabello azabache amarrado en dos coletas que le daba una apariencia infantil y tierna, sin duda la cercanía de ella podía hacer que cualquiera se pusiera nervioso incluso a yo, lo que hacía que me ganara unas cuantas burlas de Plagg, pronto una suave voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-A-Adrien yo q-quería d-decirte que…-tartamudeo un poco sin duda eso la hacía lucir tan tierna y adorable ¿esperen era normal pensar haci de una amiga?– pues tú y yo yo y tu- balbuceo de nuevo-tu megustasmucho-dijo rápidamente pero aun así entendí claramente, ella tan solo cerro los ojos fuertemente y agacho la cabeza sumamente sonrojada, mientras tanto yo solo me paralize jamás pensé que Marinette tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí y escucharlos me hacía sentir algo confundido sin duda quería a Marinette pero como amiga está claro jamás la vería de otra forma, pues mi corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug mi hermosa heroína de traje moteado, aunque esta me rechazara siempre, pero ahora yo era el que tenía que rechazar a Mari eso hacía que algo dentro de mí se destrozara ¿Ladybug se sentirá hacia cada vez que me rechaza? Quizá si Ladybug no existiera todo sería más sencillo pero no es haci.

Marinette…yo lo siento pero…-no podía continuar no quería ver la llorar por mi culpa-…pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos a mi… me gusta alguien mas lo lamento-ella tan solo alzo la mirada, tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos azules y algo cristalinos, sin duda quería llorar pero se mantenía fuerte, me odio tanto como puede herirla.

-No te preocupes Adrien solo quería que supieras como me siento-contesto con una voz triste, sentimiento que no había captado en ella jamás – además no esperaba una respuesta positiva, después de todo como alguien se puede fijar en mi soy tan inútil…-esperen un momento ella se preparó para una respuesta negativa de mi parte eso me hacia sentir peor, pero sin duda lo que me cabreo fue oír a ella misma llamándose inútil lo cual no era.

-Marinette tú no eres inútil eres asombrosa siempre leal y amable con todos, además eres muy talentosa y bonita-dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros pero ella me empujo lo cual me sorprendió demasiado, pues no esperaba una reacción así de parte de ella.

-Por qué me dices todo eso después de rechazarme, Agreste no trates de aminorar mi dolor lo único que causas es más daño-dijo fríamente y sin tartamudear eso me sorprendió.

-Marinette…-pero rápidamente ella me cayó.

-Ya has dicho demasiado… por favor no digas nada más, tan solo empeoras todo-dijo ella con voz quebradiza lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y ahí fue donde se desbordo empezó a llorar, y yo tan solo la vi correr sin dirección alguna empujando a unas cuantas personas. Me sentía horrible.

-Soy la peor escoria del mundo-suspire y salí del salón para subir a mi auto que me dirigía a mi casa antes de subir visualice a Marinette junto a Alya sentadas en una banca, esta última consolándola mientras que Marinette lloraba en su hombro

-si no quería herir a esa chica por que no aceptaste sus sentimientos-dijo Plagg repentinamente mirando en la dirección donde estaba Marinette.

-Tú lo sabes Plagg yo amo a Ladybug-dije yo siempre le seria fiel a mi Lady, a pesar de sus constantes rechazos.

-ese amor me suena más a capricho-dijo Plagg eso me dejo desconcertado, yo mismo sé que mi amor por Ladybug es puro no es ningún capricho sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro del vehículo que me llevaba a mi casa que siempre estaba vacía.

✴Fin del POV de Adrien✴

✴POV de Marinette✴

Salí corriendo del salón donde estaba tan solo haces unos momentos, empuje a varias personas al salir pero no me importo en esos instantes tan solo quería desahogarme. Estaba segura que no me importaría tanto su respuesta pero al parecer me dolió más de lo esperado siempre supe que jamás tendría oportunidad, pero a pesar de saberlo su rechazo me dolió tanto, y sobre todo sabiendo que hay otra chica, estoy segura de que aquella chica de la que habla es una modelo o algo por el estilo incluso puede ser Chloe después de todo es su amiga de la infancia se conocen desde hace años, pero estoy segura que de que sea quien sea es mejor que yo, corrí debía encontrar a Alya necesitaba su consuelo pronto la visualice en una banca con su móvil de seguro revisando su blog, no lo pensé demasiado y me lance a ella empando su camisa con mis lagrimas

-Marinette ¿Por qué lloras? que ha pasado- dijo evidentemente preocupada yo tan solo llore no podía responder el llanto no me lo permitía- tranquila tan solo dime que paso-dijo dándome unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-…el me rechazo…-fue lo único que pude articular pues fui presa del llanto de nuevamente.

 _CONTINUARA…_

 **Hello chicos aquí está el primer capítulo de nuestro fic esperamos que les haya gustado, por cierto hemos leído unos cuantos fics donde Adrien rechaza a Marinette pero se siente mal por ello y va como chat noir a consolarla y se enamora de ella bla bla bla… pero esta vez no será el caso ya que no sabemos si habrá MariChat tal vez si pero ya hasta el último ya que se centrara en la pareja Adrienette y LadyNoir, bueno creo que eso es todo les mandamos un abrazo y esperamos que comenten su opinión acerca de esta historia bye bye.**

 **Atte.: OtherCrazyMore**


End file.
